Betting on Love
by RoseAtBay
Summary: She's the girl every guy wants, including Ron. Just how far will he go to get her? Would he even sacrifice the happiness of one of his best friends? Most importantly, will he see the error of his ways before it's to late?
1. Prologue

"Ugh, Ron stop _**staring**_." Hermione groaned giving him a sharp nudge in the ribs. That was all he needed; Ron quickly snapped back to reality and looked away quickly. Harry gave him a fleeting look of bemusement as he felt the heat rising quickly to his ears.

Trying to regain his composure, he started, "I wasn't staring---I was---err--" He stopped his pathetic excuse as he turned and saw his friends skeptical glances. He sighed and took one last look down the crowded corridor.

"Save it. She's gone." Hermione said in an irritated tone.

"Who?" Ron said with an innocent grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the line of traffic and pushed her way down the hall without so much as a glance back at her friends.

"C'mon mate. She's way out of your league." Harry sighed as he to stepped into the current of students with Ron hot on his heels.


	2. Pest Problem

Sorry that it's been so long since I updated! School started, and I didn't have a lot of free time. I know the first chapter was incredibly short, but it was just meant as an intro. chapter, so the next one will be longer, promise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JKR's characters, got it?

* * *

Harry and Ron finally caught up with Hermione and the three friends made their way down the corridor to the Great Hall. The large room was filling rapidly. Ron was now in front of Harry and Hermione, because it only made sense that the tallest of the three was in front, looking over the heads of the students to locate any empty seats.

"There's some over there," Ron bellowed over his shoulder. They made their way down the small path between tables and the boys took their seats. Hermione, however, was having a bit of a pest problem.

"Get out of my way," Hermione demanded, staring the boy down with a fierce glare. It was none other than Daniel Patil, a very handsome boy in their year who was always very popular with the ladies. Daniel just smiled and remained motionless, his legs resting on the Ravenclaw bench, blocking her path.

"Depends." He said smoothly.

"On what?" Hermione replied coldly, although she had a strong guess at what was coming.

"On if you go out with me on our next Hogsmeade visit." He said, unflinchingly. Hermione's only response was a noise which closely resembled a gag.

"Not a chance. Now move!" She demanded rather loudly, her hand reaching steadily towards the robe pocket in which her wand was in. He just sighed and let out a chuckle.

"Granger, Granger, Granger…" He said, shaking his head. He seemed not at all deflated by the rejection. "When are you going to realize that I want you. And I always get what I want." He replied cockily, finally removing his feet from her path. Hermione just rolled her eyes and brushed past him, ignoring the jealous glares she was receiving from the female population of the table.

* * *

Okay, so that was pretty short too…but this time I'm updating again. Please R&R…if you keep reviewing I'll keep updating, got it? 


	3. Misunderstanding

See, told you I'd update! Remember the deal, right? You review, I'll update!

Hermione took her seat on the other side of Ron and Harry, as far away from Daniel as possible.

"Just ignore him, 'Mione," Ron told her quietly.

She had no chance to reply, because at that instant Professor Dumbledore had risen from his seat and was now standing in front of the staff table, facing the students. The hall immediately quieted down, except for a few Slytherins, who stopped after they noticed the hateful glares being thrown their way. They all turned to Dumbledore except one, who took the time to make a face at the rest of the students before he redirected his attention.

"Before I can allow you to eat your dinner, I have a quick announcement to make. This decision was made quite recently; otherwise I would have informed you about it at the Starting Feast." He announced, as always, with great energy.

"Your Head Boy and Girl and the prefects have brought it to my attention that the Yule Ball was quite popular, and suggested that we have something like it annually. So, after deliberating, we have come to the decision of having a Year-End Ball from now on. Once the end of the year comes closer, we will have an exact day for you. Thank you."

He took his seat and it took a moment for the students to react. It all happened at once, the girls turned and started giggling, shrieking and talking amongst their friends. The boys, however, groaned and seemed to sink lower in their seats.

Ron, on the other hand, was making no noise at all, for something had just happened and had occupied his full attention. At the other end of the Gryffindor table, he saw her turn towards him, her dark hair fanning out behind her. She looked straight at him, her lips started moving, the lip gloss on them making them reflect the light. He finally had the sense to try to figure out what she was saying.

'Are you going Friday night?' She mouthed. He stared at her with a confused expression on his face. He started to say something when he saw someone lean across the table a few people down. He could feel the heat rising to his ears as he finally understood.

'No, Parvati. I can't, remember?' Daniel said silently to his cousin.

Ron glanced down the table to see Parvati pouting and he heard Daniel relent by saying

'Fine. I'll just bring my date to the party.'

He saw Parvati smile widely, causing all the guys at the table to turn and gawk,

'Good. You better!' She said, tossing her hair once again. From there, she turned and starting talking and laughing with the people around her. Ron just sank lower in his seat.

You review, I'll update. Get crackin', people!


End file.
